


If Wall Could Talk

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [44]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: Written for the March Lifestyle Challenge in MFU Section 7 on Live JournalEver wonder what the corridors of UNCLE would say if they could.  Well sit back and rest a spell.





	

Hello there.   Glad you could join us.   I was just explaining to these agents here that people say if walls could talk what tales we would tell.   Well if anyone were to ask, I’d be more than happy to share some of my favorite stories with them.   


I’m getting off track here.  As I said, I heard you wondering what the most interesting thing I saw and was in the middle of telling you before getting distracted.   Now, let’s get back to the most amazing story of what I’ve have seen happening in these corridors.  There they are now.  My favorite partners and what a story their partnership has been.

Turn around, and you can see Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin once again walking down my gray corridors of UNCLE.  Those two are as thick as thieves now, but when they were first partnered, they had a lot to work out. I have heard many say that they are attached at the hip but I know they are truly friends and partners. Yes, they do so much together, going out for meals, attending a performance, and even vacationing, but they no longer travel these corridors with that lonely look in their eyes.

Listen carefully, and you can hear them quietly arguing over something in the report they are reading.  Each man is giving his opinion when suddenly Napoleon stops and laughs at something Illya says. “Okay, partner, your way then.  Let’s go.  The old man is waiting for this report.”

I can tell you these two men have come a long way since the first time they walked these halls together.   I used to see Napoleon, the new CEA, frequently walking through these walls with a smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes.  Although having a word for everyone, he was always alone.  If I were, to be honest, surrounded by many, he looked lonely. 

Then one day this shaggy haired blond walked toward Mr. Waverly’s office. Short and thin, he looked very determined as he headed toward his destination, but I could see the certainty of rejection in his eyes.   It told me that he had always been alone and was sure he would be again.

This was the horrible man that sent the tidal wave of concern and anger through my corridors.  Rumors had been flying around that he was a spy from USSR to cause trouble for UNCLE.  I never heard such horrible things said about an agent.  He was a red, a commie, a murderer and even a US enemy.    Never before had such words been used about an agent, and I was stunned. 

That first time, Napoleon had entered the boss’s office a few minutes earlier, and I was interested in seeing what would happen.  Soon both men exited the office and started toward CEA’s office.   Each on one side of the hall not smiling or talking as they walked although they were sneaking glances at the other. 

Unfortunately, I can’t see what had happened or said through Napoleon’s closed door, but about an hour later, the two came back into the hall a little closer than when they entered. 

“Come on Illya, let’s get something to eat before going over the assignment,” Napoleon told his new partner.

“I have not had time to exchange money yet, sir.”  Illya had confessed.

“No problem, I’m buying.   A welcoming gift.  And I told you to call my Napoleon.   You’re my partner now.”

“Why would you buy me a meal?”  Illya had asked almost sounding irritated.

A puzzled look appeared on Napoleon’s face, “It’s an American custom to by a new acquaintance a meal.  Besides, I’ll show you around on the way to the cafeteria.”

Watching through the cafeteria open door, I heard the place go silent as they walked in while heads turned their way.  Napoleon ignored the looks and led Illya to the food line.

Watching Illya’s eye pop at the variety, Napoleon offered. “Whatever you want, the sky’s the limit.” 

Of course, Napoleon always was one for American idioms, had confused the Russian again.   “Sorry, Illya.   Anything you want, just pile it on.”

The look of amazement on Napoleon’s face that day.  Illya took him at his word and loaded his dish with food.   And later as he ate it all, Napoleon shook his head not believing that the skinny guy before him could eat so much.

As the weeks and months went on, they grew closer.  Every walk down my halls they would walk closer than the last until finally, they were right next to one another.   Smiling and laughing could be heard frequently. Anyone who said anything against one of them found themselves facing both of them.   And when one of them were hurt, the other would camp out at the bedside until their partner was ready to leave. 

Now don’t get me wrong, they had their difficulties. Arguing was common but never seemed to be angry, more a difference of opinions.   The few out and out disagreements were usually settled in the gym with them both coming out sore, but they were fine once again.

A sliding door could be heard, followed by laughter.   Napoleon’s eyes had mischief in them. 

“I can’t believe you told him that you fell into the mud and couldn’t see to shoot straight there by hitting the window of the governor’s car,” Napoleon said.

“That is what happened, so why would I lie.”  I could see Illya was sulking.

“A week of filing in the dungeon of UNCLE would make me think twice.” 

“See you in a week then, Napoleon?”

“Tell you what.   I’m still on desk duty this week with my wounded side.   I’ll come down and help you.”

A smile appeared on Illya's face as the two of them headed toward the file room.  I can’t wait to see what they get up to down there.   We can always expect the unexpected with those two.  Their companionship had been the talk of UNCLE when it began; now it’s just expected.   They complement each other and always have one another’s back.

Well, that’s one story about those two. Now if you have the time, I can share a story or two about Mark Slater and April Dancer’s companionship.  Those two have caused of a lot of memories in these corridors also.

 


End file.
